Sasuke to Charasuke
by EAUchiha
Summary: ¿Quién diría que ese 23 de Julio sería diferente de los años anteriores? Pues eso era lo que Sasuke pensaba, pero, no estaba convencido si era uno bueno o malo... [Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke]


Hola, mis queridos lectores. Hoy traigo un one shot especial para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi emo vengador favorito. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **EAUchiha-Fanfiction** y a mi Facebook personal **Anne Kristina Rodriguez** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Sasuke to Charasuke.**

¿Quién diría que ese 23 de Julio sería diferente de los años anteriores? Pues eso era lo que Sasuke pensaba, y no, no se trataba de un diferente malo, sino un diferente bueno.

Hacia muchos años que no celebraba su cumpleaños de esa forma, en compañía personas que lo aprecian. La última vez, había sido antes de irse a su larga misión. En compañía de su enérgica esposa y su hija, cuando aún tenía pocos meses de nacida. Ahora se encontraba allí, en su casa recién reconstruida, disfrutando de un buen desayuno en su honor, mientras las dos mujeres de su vida, hablaban hasta por los codos. A él no le molestaba eso, le agradaba ese ambiente en casa. Tranquilo, pero un poco ruidoso.

El timbre de la entrada sonó, interrumpiendo el relato de Sarada sobre su última misión.

– Ve a ver quién es, Sarada– ordenó Sakura amablemente. La niña se levantó de la mesa y fue a atender a la inoportuna visita.

– ¿Te gusta tu regalo, cariño?– preguntó ansiosa.

– Estoy seguro que eso no es todo– comentó obligándola a sentarse en sus piernas.

– Espera esta noche– sonrió seductora– tengo algo que te encantará.

– Apuesto que lo disfrutaré– masculló con voz ronca. El grito de terror de su hija, los alertó a ambos.

 **...**

Sarada estaba molesta, ella estaba teniendo una buena charla con sus padres y alguien venía a molestar. Juró que si se trataba de Boruto, lo haría volar de un puñetazo. Sin embargo, lo que se encontró detrás de su puerta, la dejó helada.

Eso tenía que ser una _terrible pesadilla._

Esos eran sus padres ¿pero cómo? Hace unos momentos ellos estaban con ella en la cocina. Aunque esa versión del matrimonio Uchiha, lucían físicamente como sus padres, pero había algunas diferencias. Sasuke tenía un aura brillante, su camisa gris estaba abierta hasta el pecho, dejando a la vista un collar con el símbolo del clan. Lo más notorio, era que ese Sasuke, tenía ambos brazos, con pulseras en ambas muñecas y anillos. Sakura por otro lado, era igual a su madre, excepto que esa mujer, era severa, con una expresión dura. Muy diferente a la expresión amable de su madre.

– ¿Qué sucede, princesa?– preguntó con una brillante sonrisa, esa extraña versión de su padre.

– ¿Por qué no nos dejas entrar?– demandó fríamente esa mujer que se parecía a su madre. Si eso era una broma hecha por sus compañeros, era de muy mal gusto. Disimuladamente, intentó dispersar el posible genjutsu en el que estuviera sometida. Pero nada pasó, esas personas seguían en su puerta.

– **_¡Mamá! ¡Papá!_** – gritó aterrada. Un segundo después, sus verdaderos padres llegaron hacia ella.

– ¿Estás bien?– preguntó Sasuke preocupado. Pero se quedó como piedra al ver los causantes del terror en su hija. Ella corrió hacia su padre y lo escaló hasta quedar abrazada en su cuello, Sasuke no le quedó más remedio que sostenerla con su único brazo.

Sarada se sintió tranquila y refugiada en su padre, ella no era una bebé para brincar en los brazos de su padre de esa forma, pero realmente estaba asustada. Esas personas le daban miedo, sobretodo esa versión extrovertida de su estoico padre.

– Yo los conozco– Sakura avanzó unos pasos adelante de su esposo e hija, para hablar con los visitantes– ustedes son del mundo alterno al que Obito una vez nos mandó a Naruto y a mí.

– Recuerdo que yo estuve en este mundo tomando tu lugar, mientras tú tomabas el mío allá– agregó la otra Sakura– por cierto, dejaste un desastre terrible en mi departamento.

– Volví aquí antes de poder limpiar– dijo apenada.

– Sakura, ¿quienes son ellos?– preguntó Sasuke, sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando.

– Una vez, antes de la guerra, Naruto y yo tuvimos una pelea con Obito en el parque y terminamos en un mundo diferente a éste– relató– en ese lugar, mis padres estaban muertos y mi padre era el cuarto Hokage. Naruto se llamaba Menma y sus padres estaban vivos. La vida de todos era diferente a la que conocemos, incluso la tuya.

Hasta ese momento, Sasuke no había reparado en la presencia de su otro yo. Esa versión suya no le gustaba para nada, parecía ser todo lo que él odiaba. Esa cosa con su cara, aparentaba ser un desvergonzado mujeriego.

– No sabía que mi conejita era otra en ese entonces, pero me sorprendió que aceptara una de mis rosas– Sasuke tuvo un tic en el ojo al escucharlo hablar, desearía desfigurar el rostro de esa cosa, pero había un inconveniente. Además de que su mujer no permitiría que lo hiciera, Sarada se aferraba a él como si su vida dependiera de ello.

– Eres un imbécil– gruñó la otra Sakura, cruzándose de brazos.

– Sólo fue cortesía– respondió Sakura con nerviosismo. La verdad que en su momento estuvo deslumbrada por el Sasuke diferente, pero esa ilusión murió demasiado rápido, comprendió que ese no era el Sasuke que ella conocía y que amaba. Pero por supuesto que no diría eso en voz alta, no está segura cómo pueda reaccionar su marido al enterarse.

– No estés celosa, siempre serás la única– declaró tomando a su mujer por la cintura. La Uchiha intentó alejarlo, con el rostro rojo de vergüenza.

 _– E-eso le decías a todas, Charasuke_ – balbuceó enojada. Sakura rió por lo bajo, imaginaba que su otro yo debía luchar constantemente con la naturaleza coqueta de su esposo.

– Pasen adelante, sigamos está conversación adentro– Sasuke se alertó al escuchar como Sakura dejó entrar a esas personas. Él no quería respirar el mismo aire con ese tipo que tiene su cara.

 _– ¿Podemos hablar?–_ habló en voz baja, sólo para que ella lo pudiera escuchar.

– Pasen a la sala, los seguiremos en un momento– ofreció la pelirrosa, sin despegar su mirada de la enojada de Sasuke. Permanecieron en esa posición hasta que estuvieron los tres solos.

– ¿Por qué los invitaste a entrar?– reprochó en voz baja.

– Porque ellos necesitan de nuestra ayuda– debatió Sakura.

– Ellos no me gustan– intervino Sarada.

– Lo sé, cariño– comentó Sakura acariciándole una mejilla– pero es nuestro deber ayudarlos, tómalo como una misión clase S.

– Sólo no me dejen sola con esa versión de Papá, es escalofriante– sentenció, bajándose de su padre.

– Sólo compórtense y ya– ordenó mirándolo fijamente a ambos– sobre todo tú, Sasuke-kun.

– Hmp– Sakura tomó eso como un no rotundo. Suspiró resignada, sería un día largo. La visita inesperada arruinó la sorpresa que tenía preparada para el cumpleaños del Uchiha.

Sarada decidió esconderse detrás de su padre. Él sería su escudo del otro Sasuke.

Al volver a la sala, se encontraron con una escena un poco indecorosa. Sasuke agradecía profundamente que Sarada permaneciera detrás de él, así no vería esas cosas que él y su esposa siempre procuraban no hacer delante de ella. La pelinegra no entendía porque Sasuke no la dejaba mirar el entorno, buscó apoyo en Sakura, pero ella estaba sonrojada, mirando al frente.

Charasuke acorralaba a su mujer sobre el sofá, besándose apasionados, mientras sus manos se aventuraban por debajo de su blusa. Aquello lo hizo enojar, ni siquiera él podía tener sexo en el sofá a la luz del día por respeto a su hija.

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta incómodo, haciendo que ellos se separaran. Charasuke sonrió desvergonzadamente, mientras que la otra Sakura acomodaba su ropa.

– Vamos, hombre, no seas tan amargado– comentó despreocupado, viendo el Sharingan girar furioso en el ojo visible del Sasuke de ese mundo– sólo estábamos entreteniéndonos mientras los esperábamos, es algo normal tener...

– No te atrevas a decir esas cosas frente a mi hija– rugió Sasuke encolerizado.

– Mantengamos la calma– intervino Sakura interponiéndose en el camino de Sasuke, sabía que en cualquier momento se abalanzaría sobre el otro Uchiha dispuesto a matarlo. Sasuke estaba cayendo en las provocaciones de Charasuke y lo peor era, que la otra Sakura no hacía nada por detenerlo.

– Sakura-san, le pido de favor que mantenga a raya a Sasuke-san– pidió Sakura con firmeza.

– ¿Estás dándome órdenes?– inquirió con sarcasmo. Sakura frunció el ceño molesta por la actitud de su otro yo.

– Sí– sentenció usando el mismo tono de la otra– no sé quién sea usted en su mundo, pero esta es mi casa y se hace lo que yo diga.

Sarada admiraba como su madre le hacía frente a esa Sakura prepotente. Ni siquiera quería imaginar cómo sería su versión de ese mundo. Debía ser una vergüenza al igual que el Uchiha.

– Tch, tienes razón– accedió de mala gana.

– ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?– preguntó Sakura, una vez que su hubieron instalado frente a los viajeros. Sarada no se despegaba del lado de Sasuke ni por un segundo.

– Estábamos en un viaje por su cumpleaños– comenzó la otra Sakura, señalando a su esposo– ese día me libré de mis responsabilidades como Hokage.

– ¿Eres la Hokage?– preguntó Sarada sorprendida.

– La historia de ellos es diferente a la nuestra, cariño– respondió su madre. La otra Sakura asintió dándole la razón.

– En el trayecto nos encontramos con unos shinobis enmascarados y no sé cómo, nos enviaron aquí. Creíamos que estamos en casa, pero no entramos porque él dejó sus llaves antes de salir y yo dejé las mías en la oficina– continuó– pero Sarada se quedó en casa, así que por eso tocamos el timbre. Pero al verlos a ustedes, nos dimos cuenta que no estábamos en nuestro mundo.

– Yo dudaba que alguien saliera– admitió Charasuke– mi _preciosa_ _gatita_ dijo que iría a visitar a Itachi. Él le dijo que le había traído unos libros de su viaje– Sarada reprimió el impulso de hacer una mueca de desagrado, si alguna vez su padre le llamaba así, juraba que huiría de casa para siempre. Pero por la expresión de Sasuke, supo que eso no pasaría ni en un millón de años.

– No me gusta que vaya a visitar a tu hermano– reprochó Sakura– él no es un buen ejemplo para ella.

– Sarada no es como los otros niños de doce años– la defendió Charasuke. La familia Uchiha se preguntó qué clase de crianza debía tener esa Sarada.

– No, ella es desvergonzada y coqueta como tú– sentenció con dureza– tú y tu hermano apoyan que ella lea esas novelas de adultos.

– Tiene que aprender– refutó con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Sakura enumeró en su mente, las diferencias entre su niña y la hija de sus contrapartes. Sarada creía que los chicos eran molestos, la otra coqueteaba con ellos. Sarada leía novelas de suspenso, la otra, literatura erótica.

Sasuke por otra parte, sentía un poco de envidia. Itachi estaba vivo en ese mundo y convivía con su sobrina. Aunque probablemente sea idéntico a su otro yo, pero ese Sasuke tiene la fortuna de compartir su felicidad con su hermano y tal vez con sus padres.

– ¿Cómo es el clan Uchiha en tu mundo?– cuestionó sin pensarlo.

– Mi familia murió en batalla– respondió– sólo me quedó mi hermano, pero se unió a los Akatsuki. Ellos son una organización que trabajan al servicio de las cinco grandes naciones, así que raramente está en la aldea. ¿Y aquí?

– Todos muertos– contestó sin dar muchos detalles– incluso Itachi lo está.

Un silencio sepulcral se situó entre todos ellos, para Charasuke era difícil asimilar que su único familiar vivo en su mundo, ya no existe en ese.

– Lo mejor será buscar la manera de regresar– declaró la otra Sakura, los otros adultos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella. La mejor opción era ir a buscar alguna alternativa en la oficina del Hokage, por lo que todos se dirigieron allá, dejando a Sarada sola en casa. Los otros yo de sus padres usaron un jutsu de transformación para pasar desapercibidos.

Sarada dejó escapar un suspiro involuntario en cuanto estuvo sola. Su día especial como familia estaba arruinado. Ella y su madre habían planeado ese día desde que supieron que Sasuke pasaría su cumpleaños en casa. La Uchiha deseaba pasar un día tranquilo con su familia, comer lo que su madre preparaba y darle un regalo especial a Sasuke que había preparado con sus propias manos. Pero cuando ellos volvieron, el panorama no era alentador. Según escuchó, la pareja se quedaría en casa hasta que encontrarán una forma de devolverlos a su mundo.

– ¿Algo te molesta?– preguntó Sakura desde el umbral de su habitación.

– No– negó volviendo su atención a la diana frente a ella– sólo quiero entrenar un poco.

– Sarada– entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro– te conozco muy bien, no hay nada que me puedas esconder.

– Es que...– se quedó callada por un minuto entero– Quiero que el día vuelva a iniciar, donde sólo somos papá, tú y yo desayunando– admitió apretando los puños con fuerza– quería preparle el pastel que estuve practicando toda la semana y adornarlo yo misma también. Darle eso que encontré en mi última misión, que según dicen, pertenecía al tío Itachi. Pero yo no sé cómo abrirlo, pero sé que papá lo hará.

– Escúchame, haremos todo eso que quieres hacer. Pero tendremos que incluir un par de personas más– Sarada permaneció en silencio, considerando la oferta de la pelirrosa. Lanzó otro kunai, el cual se clavó en el centro sin fallar. Se acercó al objeto, tomó su kunai de regreso y volvió a su posición.

– Te daré un momento para que lo pienses, no puedo dejar a tu padre mucho rato solo con Sasuke-san– comentó divertida. Vio la desesperación en la expresión de su marido cuando le informó que iría a ver a la pequeña Uchiha.

– No es necesario– dijo, Sakura se detuvo en seco– haré lo que me pides, pero esto lo hago por papá.

– Hay otro favor que quiero pedirte– comenzó indecisa.

– ¿Qué es?– interrogó curiosa.

– Ellos se quedarán aquí hasta que puedan volver– Sarada gruñó por lo bajo– así que ellos se quedarán en tu habitación y tú irás a dormir con nosotros ¿te parece?

– ¿Tengo opción?– torció con fastidio.

 _– Lamentablemente, no–_ musitó avergonzada.

– Mamá– la tomó de su vestido, deteniendo su andar. Sakura la miró de soslayo, Sarada miraba al piso, debatiéndose si decirlo o no.

– Puedes decirme lo que sea– la animó.

– ¿Creés que yo pueda llegar a ser Hokage como Sakura-san?– preguntó tímidamente. Sakura sonrió enternecida, ella creía fervientemente que esa niña llegaría lejos y sería quien ponga el apellido Uchiha por todo lo alto.

– Serás la mejor Hokage de todos, de eso estoy seguro– Sasuke había ido a ver porque estaban tardando tanto y no pudo evitar escuchar parte de la conversación que ellas mantenían.

– Nosotros tenemos fe en que lograrás todo lo que te propongas y si ser Hokage es tu gran sueño, nosotros estaremos allí, apoyándote en todo y en primera fila cuando te den el puesto– Sarada se conmovió hasta las lágrimas y abrazó con fuerza a ambos.

Compartir con sus padres de otro mundo no había sido tan malo como creía, aunque la versión de su padre seguía poniéndola nerviosa. Se disculpó con ellos por su comportamiento inapropiado cuando aparecieron. Incluso aceptó una rosa que él le ofreció, para molestia de su progenitor. Ambas pelirrosas prepararon un banquete para ambos y le dieron un espacio a ella para que hiciera el pastel para su padre, que ahora sería también para el otro Sasuke.

Charasuke sacó de quicio a Sasuke más de una ocasión, él sólo intentaba provocarlo y lo conseguía sin problemas. La otra Sakura solamente se golpeaba la frente a cada vez que ambos discutían.

 **– ¡Ya está bueno de pelear!–** gritó Sakura enojada **– Sasuke-kun, me decepciona que te dejes llevar por las idioteces de Sasuke-san.  
**  
 _– Hmp, él es una vergüenza para los Uchiha–_ siseó Sasuke con desprecio.

– Eso no me importa– debatió– ambos se sentarán aquí y se comportarán como dos adultos civilizados.

– O acaso pretendes que mamá destruya la casa de nuevo– agregó Sarada. Eso fue más que suficiente para que él se quedara quieto, aún no se recuperaban económicamente por el pago de la hipoteca y la reconstrucción de la casa.

 _– ¿Destruiste tu casa?–_ interrogó la otra pareja al unísono.

– Fue mi culpa– respondió Sarada encogiéndose de hombros. La otra pelirrosa pensaba que su hija era un problema, pero ella sólo era " _demasiado_ " sociable. Sin embargo, su Sarada nunca ocasionaría un desastre de esa magnitud. Y ella que pensó que esa niña era más sensata que la suya, obviamente se equivocó.

– Eso es cosa del pasado– aseguró Sakura con rapidez– es hora de comer.

Una cosa que en la que ambos hombres coincidían, es el gusto por la comida. Ambas pelirrosas y Sarada coincidieron en que al menos podrían disfrutar tranquilamente de la misma, eso hasta que Charasuke salió con una de las suyas y Sasuke no dudo en responderle de forma mordaz. Ellos definitivamente no iban a llevarse bien. Las cosas se calmaron cuando la pequeña Uchiha llegó con un pastel en sus manos. La pelinegra casi rompió en llanto cuando Sasuke le dijo que le había quedado hermoso y agradeció el exquisito sabor. De verdad que de había esforzado en ello y al final, todo salió mejor de lo que ella esperaba.

La primera en ir a la cama fue Sarada, el día para ella había sido realmente pesado. Pero nada había podido borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, estaba contenta, a pesar de que no todo había salido como ella lo deseaba. Por decisión propia, no le dio su obsequio especial al Uchiha. Lo mejor sería dárselo cuando no hubiera tanto alboroto en casa y pudiera escuchar la larga historia del hombre que era un héroe para Sasuke.

– Tengan– Sakura les entregó a las visitas algo de ropa para dormir– que tengan buenas noches.

– Ustedes igual– respondió la otra pelirrosa.

– Definitivamente tendremos una buena noche– afirmó Charasuke moviendo las cejas de manera insinuante.

– Cuidado con lo que hacen en la habitación de Sarada– les advirtió Sasuke.

– Sólo estás celoso porque tú tendrás que dormir con tu hija en medio– se burló.

– ¿Tú viste crecer a tu hija?– cuestionó Sasuke con dureza.

– Por supuesto, he estado allí en cada momento de la vida de mi princesa– afirmó orgulloso.

– Pues yo no tuve esa dicha, cualquier momento que pueda compartir con ella, es muy valioso para mí– Sakura se llevó una mano al pecho, conmovida por las hermosas palabras de su esposo, aunque suene duro. Ella y Sasuke no se habían interesado mucho en cómo eran las vidas de sus contrapartes, pero sabían que era completamente diferente a las suyas.

Sakura se despidió de ellos por última vez, tomó la mano de su marido y lo llevó hasta su habitación. Se cambiaron de ropa en completo silencio y se acomodaron en su respectivo lado de la cama, dejando a la niña en medio.

– Nos vimos obligados a posponer mi regalo– comentó Sakura en voz baja, Sasuke sonrió de lado– aunque Sarada también pospuso el suyo.

– Espero recibir ambos muy pronto– admitió con sinceridad. Quizás él deseaba más que nadie, esa sorpresa privada que su mujer tenía pensada para él. Aunque tenía la intriga de saber qué tenía Sarada para él, Sakura mencionó que ella estaba muy entusiasmada y ansiosa por como él reaccionará.

– Feliz cumpleaños, cariño– deseó Sakura, dejando una suave caricia en su rostro.

 _– Feliz cumpleaños, papá–_ musitó Sarada entre sueños, abrazándolo con fuerza. Sakura rió por lo bajo, estaba segura que ella se quedaría así hasta el amanecer.

Incluso si fue un día extraño, donde se alteró más de la cuenta por culpa de los visitantes, Sasuke sólo le importaba que pudo compartir con su pequeña familia. A pesar del hecho de que estuvo con compañía no deseada.

Atrajo a su mujer hacia ellos, le dio un beso en la frente a cada una y se quedó contemplando a ambas descansar. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que Sarada iba a dormir con ellos. Según ella, ya estaba grande para meterse en la cama de sus padres, pero para él, ella siempre sería una niñita y podría irse a dormir con ellos cuando quisiera.

Al día siguiente, lo primero que hicieron al despertar fue a supervisar que no hubiera pasado nada raro en la habitación de la Uchiha menor. Para su sorpresa, Sasuke y Sakura del otro mundo, ya no estaban. Ambos intercambiaron miradas confusas y decidieron ir a buscarlos por todos los lugares de la casa, estaban seguros que no debían estar deambulando por la aldea como si nada. Llegaron a la conclusión de que habían regresado a su mundo.

– Entonces...– comenzó Sasuke rompiendo el silencio. La Uchiha soltó un jadeo de sorpresa cuando su esposo la acorraló contra la pared– Ahora que no hay intrusos en casa, ¿podemos comenzar con mi sorpresa?

– Oh, mi amor. Eso no se va a poder ahora– dijo con falso pesar– recuerda que Sarada está en casa, o acaso se te olvidó todo el alboroto que armaste ayer para que ella no viera algo indecoroso.

 _– No–_ gruñó entre dientes.

 **– ¡Me voy, iré de compras con Chōchō. Vuelvo más tarde**!– gritó Sarada desde la puerta de entrada.

 **– ¡Que te vaya bien, trata de volver antes del anochecer!–** gritó Sakura en respuesta. Una respuesta afirmativa y un portazo, les recalcó que ahora estaban completamente solos.

– Tenemos todo el día para nosotros– se zafó del agarre del Uchiha, y caminó de regreso a su alcoba. Sasuke vio el sensual contoneo de sus caderas como una clara invitación para seguirla.

Su verdadero regalo de cumpleaños estaba a punto de comenzar.

 **...**

Escucharon en la lejanía como alguien los llamaba con desesperación.

 ** _– ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!–_** repetía Sarada desesperada una y otra vez, moviéndolos con brusquedad intentando despertarlos.

– Hola– saludó su madre, haciendo un ademán de sonrisa. Sakura sintió alivio en su pecho, habían regresado a casa. Esa niña, que esta sentada encima de ella y su molesto marido, llamándolos insistentemente, era su adorada hija.

 _– Mamá, los extrañé mucho–_ gimoteó abrazándola con fuerza _– prometo no causarte problemas más nunca, pero por favor no desaparezcan de nuevo. Creí que los perdería.  
_  
Sakura comenzó a acariciarle el cabello, intentando calmar el incesante llanto de Sarada. Vio como el Uchiha junto a ellas, abrió los ojos. Estaba sorprendido de verla llorar, Sarada era una chica risueña, raramente estaba de mal humor y no se caracterizaba por ser una niña llorona, al menos que quiera usarlo para manipular a sus padres o al resto de las personas.

Charasuke las rodeó a ambas con sus brazos y las atrajo a su cuerpo. Ni siquiera sabían dónde estaban, pero ya habían regresado a su casa. Juntos los tres otra vez.

La experiencia en el mundo alterno les sirvió como experiencia para comenzar a mejorar como familia. Ellos estaban juntos, a pesar del extenuante trabajo de la mujer, siempre sacaba tiempo para su esposo e hija. Pero algunas veces no sabían cómo valorarlo.

Pero, al pasar un día entero con sus contrapartes, se dieron cuenta de la suerte que tenían y de lo tonto que eran al no comprenderlo algunas veces.

Sin embargo, hay un elemento importante que no falta en ninguna de las dos familias. Eso es amor. No importa en qué tiempo o si están en mundos paralelos, nadie ama como los Uchiha.

 _Feliz cumpleaños, Sasuke._

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Hasta aquí esta pequeña historia, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiew, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente historia. Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


End file.
